HAS DAY
by Laiika
Summary: Ron has an idea one day to prank his best friend, Harry and involving the whole school while making Slytherin the butt of the joke! It's the First Annual Hug A Slytherin DAY!


This is my First story for Harry Potter!! Obviously I don't own the series :P

It takes place before the OWL exams and is slightly AU since there is no Umbridge or mention of Voldemort, it's a normal day in Harry's life.

* * *

The First Annual Hogwarts Hug A Slytherin Day

It was Ronald Weasly's idea. Really. All of Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw knew, that is except for one student, a green-eyed, dark-haired best friend of the Day's inventor. But. While Ron _had_ the idea, the one who made it possible was Hermione Granger, his sister Ginny and brothers, Fred and his twin George Weasly, their extensive knowledge of Hogwarts and practical jokes, tricks and spells combined with Ginny's hexes and Hermione's general knowledge of everything, they had made the spell in which to hex the Slytherin house and a certain student of Griffindor.

The charm was such so that when passing a Slytherin, Harry would be _compelled _to give them a hug, not a one-armed not really a hug kind, but a true hug. The Slytherins would return the hug, and be unable to pull away in under two seconds and not be able to make any snide comments, sneers or, in general, anything about it. The three houses not being charmed, bewitched, hexed or in any way altered at all, each had their own parts to play. They had a meeting in which Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, and of course, Hagrid, since they needed a teacher to be able to make the 'day' official. They had all agreed after much debate for the OWL exams were at the end of term and many students, including the two who had originally had the idea, that when seeing the Slytherins they would also give a hug, knowing Harry with his intense dislike for many of the students had no rival would be the only one unwilling to participate in the event, they(Ginny) came up with the idea to Hex him and make him _want_ or feel the_ need _to hug the other students. Although Hagrid and at least a third of the students had been unwilling, they all began thinking of Harry being forced to hug Malfoy, or Snape, and many had switched just to be able to trick Harry into thinking _everyone_ was hexed, the thought of the whole ordeal on the Slytherins convinced the rest. They decided to do it the following week, while Hagrid told Dumbledor and Professor McGonagall what they had planned, they agreed and convince the staff, excluding the Head of Slytherin; Snape, what was going on.

The night before the big day, Ron was tasked with slipping Harry the potion that would last for one day according to Hermione, and would need to be given at exactly 11:59pm, with Hermione and Ginny casting the spell on the Slytherins at midnight and while they were all together in the dining hall. Getting them had been Dumbledor's task, which was very simple. He had 'flooded' the Slytherin dorm and told Snape he needed to stay with them in the hall until relieved at dawn, to ensure _all _Sytherins would be under the influence of the spell, McGonagall had been tasked with spying, tallying and doing a headcount as well as sealing the room as soon as the spell was cast and the two Griffindor students were out of the hall from their alcove above the Staff table where she too was stationed to do her work. Hagrid was given the task of supervising the Hufflepuff house making enchanted posters and decorations that would, during the Breakfast announce "Hug-A-Slytherin DAY", in which Griffindor students would use the seemingly plain posters, banners and floating devices to decorate the halls in the hour of time before the spell was cast, whilst Ravenclaw navigated through the two, helping and adding changes and enchanting the Slytherin dorm entrance painting to sleep for the next 24 hours to prevent Slytherin from hiding, as well as Snape's office, Professor Flitwick was responsible for announcing that the Slytherin house and Head would need to attend all classes, activities and that a 'change of scenery' would be needed and some of the Twin's famous fireworks would be set off in the enchanted ceiling and the Banners would change to a mixture of all four house colours with the words "FIRST ANNUAL H-A-S DAY" with a serpent wrapped around the words, as designed by the prefects of the three houses, and everyone would be made to act surprised and nothing more was to be said. All was done during the hours before 11 and until 1am by some dedicated students.

The morning of the event went by completely normal by everyone pretending as if nothing had happened and no blank paper draped much of the halls, in fact, when mentioned by Harry, people acted as though they just noticed them or asked innocently, "What paper, Harry?" The peaceful air filled with steady anticipation was so confusing for Harry and the Slytherins that they kept entirely to their selves and until the first tap of the tiny teacher's chalice that the students who knew were ready to scream in barely held excitement and even after the explosions of the fireworks, the banners changing no one would say a word of what it meant aloud. The Slytherins left first, Malfoy, followed by his entourage of Crabbe and Goyle, sneered at the "horrid new drape scheme" as they walked out first. Nearly five minutes later McGonagall announced everyone to take this event to heart and enjoy.

The posters screamed the name without sound as soon as the doors of the Dining hall opened and the Slytherins left, the HAS day was made very clear as they all bolted for their classes.

Harry left laughing with Ron full and smiling, he took no notice of the signs as he made his way to his first class, actually looking forward, surprisingly, to Potions since they were starting to learn of Polyjuice potions and their properties, still that was a whole day away... and Harry daydreaming of being able to get an 'Outstanding' on this potion paid no attention at all to the hugging and glowers all day.

Being the first to sit, other than Snape who was standing pallid as ever at the very front, as far from any student as he could be and still be in the classroom and not a part of the wall, with many Slytherins walking in groups and hurrying trying not to touch or pass any other house, Harry watched as they slunk around looking very confused and slightly angry, class was full when Malfoy spotted Harry and made way over,(walking around the Slytherin desks so not to cross the Griffindor seats Ron noted with Hermione who was casting a spell quickly to capture the moment they all knew was coming).

"YOU!! You did '_this_' _**Potter**_**!**" Malfoy shouted mere feet from Harry's front row desk, causing a very confused Harry to stand and say nothing while Snape glared on. "You... filthy-" he was cut off as Harry and he had reached a proximity of about a foot between them, and Harry's arms, much to his surprise, found themselves around the blonde Slytherin, who found his around the Marked boy. Gasps and little giggles, as well as many shocked sounds that the spell really worked(even Hermione had had doubts) and the clearing of Neville's throat as he entered late and his wavering voice asking what he was interrupting. The two pulled away, shocked, and Malfoy gestured between them, which just confused poor Neville more, and glared at Harry, who stood stock still; arms still touching Malfoy unanswered questions and mortal dread blocked every sound, feel and thought that didn't say: 'Malfoy _needed_ that hug. He wants another!' and his body, spellbound complied, which was returned before Snape with the corners of his mouth twitching slightly made to pull them apart before being locked in a hug by Harry.

Hermione had to replay the scene before sending it to the other prefects as part of the deal(every hug Harry gives to Malfoy **must** be recorded and shared) since the instance when Malfoy was pulled away after being released, Harry's shocked face as he stood on the tip of his toes to give one the the Head of Slytherin, the moment they separated and the three stood mortified before the spell took hold and a group hug started which was soon joined by all Griffindor students and many of the Slytherins, like Crabbe and Goyle who were soon being hugged by everyone too until they all pulled away, leaving the horrified Malfoy and Harry who were escorted to their seats by Ron and Goyle, who hugged before moving their stupefied friend back to their individual seat and side.

This left Professor Snape standing there, clearing his throat, and following the example set by everyone, however; Malfoy and Harry were sitting near frozen in shock; that nothing had happened in the Potions class.

Harry agreed that night that they day had been fun after that class, he couldn't get the feeling of hugging _Malfoy _out of his body, let alone his head, and as they settled into sleep, Harry whispered to Ron, "You know, I'll have to get you back; Right?" Ron sighed, chuckling and said good night.

By morning, Harry was worried about entering the dining hall, Ron and Hermione had told him the spell they used, Ginny and the twins had laughed with the trio into the Dining hall, but as Malfoy was waiting on the other side of the door all sound faded as he glared at Harry, walking closer Harry remembered the feeling of their hug, and forced down the flush that he could feel approaching his neck.

Surprised gasps surrounded the two, the Professors were hurrying to stop a duel, but as they got closer, the magic of the hex used on Harry compelled the two to hug and Malfoy didn't resist or speak until they pulled away and Harry wheeled back, Malfoy too: "WHY DO I STILL HAVE TO HUG!!??!!"

A small voice whispered, as Luna Lovegood walked past, "I told you, Ginny! It would last longer than 24 hours if you used Unicorn hair. Not surprising Malfoy's affected since he was the first to be hugged by Harry yesterday, some of the hex must have stayed..."

The fact that both Malfoy and Harry were dark red as Neville walked in, and so close, only caused him to wonder more on what he had seen yesterday.

Ron KNEW he forgot to include Neville on the small clause that Harry was near forced to hug, not faking forced as the rest of the three houses.

* * *

For now, this is the ending, please respond if you would like me to continue and what your thoughts are!!

Thanks- Jira


End file.
